The present technology relates to an observation apparatus, an observation program, and an observation method that are capable of observing an observation target object via a microscope optical system.
When a user observes an observation target object via a microscope, the observation target object that the user wants to observe is only a part of an observed sample in many cases, such as a case where the user observes a cell included in a culture solution. In such a case, the user needs to search for the observation target object in the observed sample, which imposes a heavy burden on the user.
Using some analysis method to detect the observation target object in the observed sample is also enabled. For example, with an infrared spectroscopic analyzer disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is possible to determine whether a measurement area contains the observation target object or not based on an infrared spectroscopic spectrum of the measurement area.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 07-270311